Searchers and Rescues
by cheekyincubus
Summary: Harry/Pansy Fugitive, Pansy Parkinson is about to find out just how easy it is to get caught up in one of Harry Potter's adventures.


**A brief A/n. In the chapter below you will read what I, for a very long time, assumed to be gone forever. The computer that this chapter was written on was destroyed shortly after it was published and I was unable to retrieve it from the hard drive. Last night I was surfing the web for some Harry/Pansy fanfic and came across this on a completely different archive. I didn't recognize it immediately and decided to read it. After the very first line I began to think "This looks like something I would write!" by the fourth line I released that I was the author! It was like finding a long lost photo or something! So... below you will find the prologue to my very first and only (published) Harry/Pansy fanfic. It is riddled with spelling errors and grammatical atrocities, and that is the way I intend to leave it. At least until I can determine what to do with it! If you think I should just scrap it please let me know. Thanks for your time and as always, Happy Reading!**

* * *

Prologue

"Harry we found her!" Ron Weasley said bounding towards his best mate's desk.

Harry looked up, "Found who?"

"Parkinson!" He said slapping his hands on Harry's desk.

"No way. When? How? Where?" Harry said leaning back in his creaky chair. He gave a satisfied smile at the thought that they had finally caught up with Pansy Parkinson. She was wanted for the murder of three muggles in village near Glasgow. And she had eluded them for three months now.

"Well," Ron said moving to his own desk, "She popped up this morning. She some how got back into Knockturn alley and tried to get a black market portkey to get back home to see her parents. The problem is...she tried to buy the portkey from an undercover auror."

"Sucks for her...so where is she now?"

"Wait, I'm not done. She freaked out and tried to apperate outta there and ended up splinching the aurors arm."

"Ouch." Harry said wincing." Where did she apperate to?"

"Some place called... Rodwell, New Mezzio? ...yeah it sounded something like that.I know it's somewhere in America. The Wizarding Secret Service is holding her."

Harry chuckled," You mean ROSWELL, New MEXICO?" Harry said finishing up his last batch of paperwork.

"Yeah! That's it!" Ron said smiling.

"So when are they sending her back?" Harry said beginning to pack up his paper work.

"That's just the thing..." Ron said with a nervous chuckle. "Moody wants you to go get her."

Harry dropped the papers from his hand, "WHAT??"  
"Sorry mate, he says that you're the only one he  
trusts to bring her in."

"What about Malfoy? He bloody knows her well enough."

"Moody says 'No' and besides, Malfoy and Hermione left for their vacation yesterday."

Harry looked nervously around the long office.

Malfoy's desk was empty across from him. He looked to his right, Hermione was gone.

Neville was sitting silently at his desk clearly trying to avoid Harry's gaze.

"Neville! Mate, how would you like to go to America?"

"N-no Way Harry. M-moody will kill us both."

"Shit." Harry sighed.

"Sorry, mate." Ron said patting him on the back.

"Ron please." Harry said turning towards him.

"Once again... Sorry. Mate." Ron said packing up his things. "I wish I could help but Luna's dad got us tickets to a Cannons game. I get to meet the players and all. I can't pass that up."

"Yeah, yeah. Go have fun! I mean I am the guy that saved your lives." Harry said speaking a little louder as Neville hurried past them.

"And I let you date my sister for about a year. I'd call that even, wouldn't you?"

Harry sighed pulling his glasses off. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and tried to think of a way of getting out of this.

"Look, Harry, her case file is in the portkey room waiting for you. Moody says your portkey will be ready in about twenty minutes. It's five o'clock now. Just go, pick her up, drop her off, and go home. Hell, I'll even do the bloody paper work for you tomorrow, just leave it on my desk when you get back. You should be back home by eleven...at the latest."

"Yeah." Harry said sighing.

Ron smiled and patted Harry one last time. "I  
mean she's just Pansy Parkinson. It's not like you two are going on some cross country trip. And like you said you took on you-know-who and saved all our lives. How hard could this be?"


End file.
